


Tim Drake & Annabeth Chase

by SlightlySimilar



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Red Robin (Comics), The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Crossover, Gen, its better than when damian meets nico, tim meets annabeth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-06
Updated: 2017-09-06
Packaged: 2018-12-24 20:00:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12019941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlightlySimilar/pseuds/SlightlySimilar
Summary: " He helps the girl up (Caucasian, blonde, gray eyes, 5'6", between 16-20 years old, muscular build), still apologizing. She brushes herself off and that's when Tim gets a good look at her. She's beautiful, anyone with eyes would tell you that, but he can tell there's something off, almost otherworldly about her very presence. But it could just be the classic paranoia instilled in all the bats. "or, Tim thinks Annabeth is part of a sleep deprivation induced hallucination.





	Tim Drake & Annabeth Chase

**Author's Note:**

> ayy another not quite standalone one shot from the batfam x percy jackson au. again, i'd recommend reading damsevendemigods's fic first, but it is not necessary (read it anyway).
> 
> link to her au: http://archiveofourown.org/works/11680161/chapters/26290515

Tim hates giving college talks almost as much as college students hate receiving them.

He doesn't want to be there, they don't want to be there, so why don't colleges save everyone the trouble and just not host them?

And besides, Tim is the least qualified person to give one. He didn't even graduate high school for god's sake. It just so happens that Bruce is actually really bad at managing his own company, leaving Tim with the opportunity to more or less take over Wayne Enterprises and keep Bruce as the figure head. 

He was practically given the position, though not for a lack of smarts and ability. 

Again, he is the least qualified person to speak about pursuing a job in the business world. Maybe management of a company, but even then it's a stretch. 

However, he doesn't have a choice as the most successful 17 year old in the world. Publicity wise it looks good if he does it. If he doesn't, he looks like a spoiled, thoughtless brat who only cares for himself. 

And so that's why he's at the New York Institute of Technology on this fine Tuesday morning. 

The TED talk only lasts a little over half an hour but all the same it's far too long for Tim and he finds himself leaving the auditorium as quickly as possible. 

So quick, it would seem, that he accidentally bumps into another person.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry," he says, "I should've been paying attention, sorry."

He helps the girl up (Caucasian, blonde, gray eyes, 5'6", between 16-20 years old, muscular build), still apologizing. She brushes herself off and that's when Tim gets a good look at her. She's beautiful, anyone with eyes would tell you that, but he can tell there's something off, almost otherworldly about her very presence. But it could just be the classic paranoia instilled in all the bats. 

"Don't worry about," she says, "I've had worse." She pauses for a moment. "You're Timothy Wayne, the guy who just spoke to us, right?"

"It's just Tim," he automatically corrects, "and yes I'm the guy you had the misfortune to listen to today."

"Misfortune?" She looks thoughtful before continuing, "I thought you were pretty good. Way more interesting than some of the other college speakers."

"Hm, I appreciate it but for some reason I don't think that's very hard to accomplish." The longer Tim spends talking to her, the more he can't ignore the feeling in the back of his mind that there's something inhuman about this girl. It's the same feeling he got the first time he met Cassie Sandsmark and her godly powers. 

Suddenly, a look of urgency flashes across her face before going back to normal. "I would love to stay and prove you wrong, but there's somewhere I really need to be now."

"Of course," Tim steps out of her way.

"It was nice meeting you," is all the girl says before she's running off to wherever she remembered she needed to go. 

Tim decides that whatever the nagging feeling was, it doesn't matter now that the girl left. Vaguely, it registers in his mind that she looked too young to be in college, but then again she could've just been taking advanced courses. Then he decides to treat himself to some coffee from a place that doesn't have any drug deals happening near (or in) it. 

••••••

Coffee is God's gift to mankind, don't let anyone ever tell you different. It is the sole thing keeping Tim alive and functioning. I'm reality however, he should be getting more sleep. That would prevent him from seeing these things that really shouldn't be there. He really should just walk away and act like his sleep deprivation induced hallucination isn't there. 

It's the blonde girl from earlier. Except this time she's got a knife in her hand and she's clearly fighting someone or something down this less than stellar alleyway. Tim watches, sipping his coffee slowly and not getting involved just yet (like he said before, there was something off about the girl and this must be it).

She's clearly well versed in hand to hand combat. Between her careful steps and well placed jabs, she's got natural talent matched with what Tim assumes is years of training. 

Whatever the girl is fighting, it's starting to clear up a little more for him. It must be one of those monsters only Diana, Donna, and Cassie can see through the fog or the mist or whatever the Greeks use so mortals don't freak. 

Unfortunately, no matter what the Teen Titans think, Tim is very mortal. He wonders if the girl is an amazon as well (and if she'd be interested in joining his team). 

Before he can even register it, the monster Tim had yet to place vanishes into a puff of dust and the girl is still standing as the clear victor of this match. 

Tim really shouldn't say anything to her. Right now he's Timothy Drake-Wayne, Heir to Wayne Enterprises™ not Red Robin, Gotham Vigilante™. Even if he were to very quickly change into his uniform right now, it's the middle of the day and he's in New York. A little too suspicious for Red Robin to show up then vanish around the same time Tim Drake makes an appearance then leaves. Even for him. 

"Hey," he yells down the alley instead. "Are you okay?" It won't look strange if he's being a concerned civilian right?

The girls turn quickly, dagger still in hand and tensed for another fight. She drops the stance when she realizes it's just Tim. 

"Yeah," she says sheathing the knife, not really paying attention to it. It's probably supposed to be concealed by the mist. "Fine. Just got into a bit of a fight. I'm fine."

"Should I be more worried about the other guy?" Tim walks into the alley slightly as the girl starts walks out. "You're bleeding." Sure enough, there's a long scratch on her left arm. 

"I can fix that for you." Tim says reaching into his back pocket. 

"You don't have to, I'll just get a band aid when I get home." The girl replies, but Tim already has the first aid kit he never leaves home without (living in Gotham comes with its fair share of emergencies that require immediate attention and ambulances stuck in traffic). 

"I can tell that scratch is deep enough that you need stitches," Tim starts, "and I highly doubt you want to explain what happened to the City MD staff. Especially since it's not something they'll understand." He cleans the wound with antiseptic wipes and has the needle and threading out when he looks at her face for a moment. She's confused by Tim's statement but she's trying ver hard not to give it away. She's young and she was on a college campus. She's obviously smart and not used to not understanding. 

"My name's Annabeth by the way," she says instead. A name to the face he's helping in this shady city alleyway. 

"Tim." He responds, threading the needle through her skin, "but you already knew that." Annabeth has a high pain tolerance. No anesthetic that would normally be used to numb the area around the wound and not even a flinch. Then again, she hadn't noticed the scratch in the first place. Annabeth must be used to things like this, and it hurts Tim to know that there are kids who still have to fight their own battles in the shadows. 

He finishes the rest of the stitches, a total of 12 lines in a row, then he cleans them again. "I'd recommend putting gauze or something around your arm so the stitches don't rip." He packs the medical supplies back into the little container. 

"Thank you, Tim," Annabeth says, staring at her arm. "Most people wouldn't have helped me."

"I'm not most people." Tim responds, "Just be careful out there, Annabeth." 

She nods, a glimmer of confusion still in her eyes. They say their goodbyes, before heading their separate ways. Part of Tim wants to talk to her more about what he saw and where she learned to fight, but he knows too many questions will be suspicious. He's just glad Annabeth didn't ask where he learned his medical skills from. 

There's one thing that's still bothering him though. Tim pulls out his phone and dials a contact. "Hey Jason," he begins, "how much do you know about Greek monsters?"

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! again if there's a batfam member you'd like to meet a demigod lmk maybe i'll get bored and write it.


End file.
